I Hate Him, un!
by FightingxDreamer
Summary: my first oneshot, involving Deidara and OC. How did deidara realy join Akatsuki? Do you realy want to know?


Spoiler warning: the most recent manga (at time of publishing).

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters

* * *

Two years. It's been two years since that night. It was still stuck in my head after all this time. I didn't want to let go of it, the memories of her. 

It seemed like any other summer day in Iwagakure, sweltering heat, scorched earth, and the loveliest of people where going about there business, yet only one of these people meant anything to me, un.

One special Kunoichi named Yukina was at the centre of my life for three years, I loved her like I never thought possible.

She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes upon. Long red hair to her waist that I envied so much, deeply piercing icy blue eyes that I could lose myself in entirely for hours on end. She was an inspiration to me. I had even debated modelling her in my clay, but I dare not, if I made a mistake it would taint her perfect features and drive me insane.

I had decided that, seeing as we had been dating for three years that day, I'd make her something special; after all I AM an artist, un.

She had a love for cats, so I spend all day moulding the clay perfectly into the right shapes and sizes, until I had a perfect replica of a small tabby. It was one of the best pieces I'd ever made.

I made my way to were we had agreed to meet; she had no idea, un.

I rounded the corner and was met with hostility immediately. There were dozens of dashing shinobi everywhere, all shouting something similar to,

"_He's here, the clan killer is here!"_

I had no idea who they meant, but I wanted to find my beloved quickly, and get inside somewhere safe

I spent the best part of the afternoon dashing around the whole village. I was beginning to panic. I daren't think of what might of happened to her.

My hair was a mess, my palms were sore, and yet a kept looking for as long my body allowed me, un.

It was getting dark, I returned to were I had hidden her cat, only to find her hugging it tightly. My heart skipped a beat in relief, only to be shattered almost instantly.

As she stood to walk over to me, I noticed she was wounded, badly. I ran up to her, only just managing to catch her before she hit the floor. Tears were forming in my eyes, as was the same with hers.

She clenched the cat close, mouthing something. I moved my ear close to her mouth so I could hear her.

"_Thank you Deidara-Koi, it's as lovely as you are." _She said weakly.

I grinned at her, holding her close, tears now streaming down my face.

_"I love you,"_ I whispered to her softly.

"_I love you to darling" _she replied weakly. I sensed someone watching us.

I delved my hand into my pocket and moulded some clay quickly, not aiming for beauty; it was still art no matter how little it seemed like it to others.

I threw it over my shoulder as best I could, covering my dear Yukina from the ensuing explosion. It was smaller than I expected, I must have been low on chakra.

I turned to see a man standing, unscathed, not to far away from us. I was worried about Yukina's wound; she needed treatment badly.

"_You"_ he said, pointing to me, _"Leave her and come with me"_

His voice was stern and commanding. I peered at him through the dimming light, all I could make out was the leaf on his headband, a single scratch across it. He wore a black cloak with many red clouds printed upon it.

All I could think about was getting Yukina to safety. I was lost in thought, for only a few seconds my guard went down, that's when he did it.

In what seemed like milliseconds, he took everything from me. He had thrown a kunai that connected directly with my beloved's heart.

My heart stopped momentarily, starting again only when I heard her say to me

"_I love you" _one last time…

She was gone. I gently closed her eyelids, not daring to look into those beautiful eyes of hers, for I would surely break down completely.

I stood and turned to face her killer, charged at him without thinking, only to be caught in what I now know to be his ultimate Genjutsu.

I detest Uchiha Itachi for what he did that day, and I will make him pay, un!

* * *

Authors Note: hey, this is my first thing ever on fanfiction, it's my first one shot EVER, so I'd appreciate constructive criticism.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
